


Shame

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassed Steve, Gen, Hostage Situation, Humiliation, Pre-Slash, Situational Humiliation, but steve does shit, messing, not scat, steve shits himself, super soldier serum side effects, tony handles everything surprisingly well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long will it take for the others to find us?" Steve asks after an hour, sitting down crosslegged on the floor and tugging on the straps of his shield.</p>
<p>"At least three hours." Tony guesses, sliding down the wall to sit next to Steve, "Why?"</p>
<p>Steve feels his face heat up, there's no point in trying to hide it, "I ah, I have to go to the bathroom." He says, hiding his face behind his shield. "It's my metabolism."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is not scat, it's not sexual, but Steve does shit himself, and Tony cleans him up. That's it, that's the fic.

Steve slams his shield against the wall for the umpteenth time, "It's not gonna work Tony, whatever they made this cell out of is too strong for my shield to break, and they took your suit."

"It'll self destruct if they try to reverse engineer it." Tony says helpfully, "Hey, there's no toilet in here, glad I just went."

Steve groans and curses his metabolism, he hasn't taken a dump yet today, and the need is getting increasingly urgent, he'll make it an hour or so yet, but it's in no way comfortable. Tony is fiddling with the tears in his undersuit, only succeeding in making them bigger. 

"How long will it take for the others to find us?" Steve asks after an hour, sitting down crosslegged on the floor and tugging on the straps of his shield.

"At least three hours." Tony guesses, sliding down the wall to sit next to Steve, "Why?"

Steve feels his face heat up, there's no point in trying to hide it, "I ah, I have to go to the bathroom." He says, hiding his face behind his shield.

"There's a drain right there, I won't look, I swear." Tony replies, patting Steve on the shoulder in what he's sure supposed to be a comforting gesture, to Steve it feels like a mockery.

"No Tony, I have to sh- oh god." His stomach growls loudly, telling the story for itself. 

"You can't just hold it?" Tony asks, "Most people can hold it."

Steve huffs, "It's the serum, I'll be good for a couple hours, but then my body will push it out involuntarily." He's sure his face is bright red, he hasn't felt this vulnerable in a long time.

"Oh wow, we've already been here an hour, how bad?" Tony says, Steve is surprised that he looks genuinely concerned.

"I can probably hold it for another half an hour." Steve says, and then he feels his bowels shift with a sharp cramp and leans forward involuntarily, "No, scratch that, maybe ten minutes, probably less." 

"I'll try to get the guard's attention, hang in there." Tony replies, and picks up Steve's shield to bang against the wall, "Hey! Can my friend here have a bucket? He's not feeling so great." 

It's true that Steve doesn't feel well, no he doesn't feel well at all, he's embarrassed and curled in on himself from the stabbing cramps in his lower intestines, telling him to just let go. But he can't, Tony is right there, he's wearing the suit, it's utterly humilating.

Tony kneels down next to Steve, rubbing his hand on his lower back, "They won't give me a bucket, sorry."

Steve clutches his stomach and whimpers in pain, his body is now actively working against him, trying to force out what's inside, it hurts to hold back, but he does, pressing his ass firmly to the floor and clenching tight. 

Tony takes Steve's chin in his hands and presses their foreheads together, "I won't hate you for this Steve, it's not your fault, this won't change the way I think of you."

Steve lets out a long shuddering breath, and presses his thighs together, "It hurts." He groans, and goes pale when a fart escapes him, "I can't -ungh- I can't hold on much longer."

He goes into an involuntary squat and Tony rushes to his side, putting his hands on Steve's stomach and rubbing soothingly. Steve's body can't take the stress, and he starts shitting himself, eyes welling up with tears as a small bulge forms very slowly in the back of his suit. 

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry." He cries, hanging his head in shame as he continues to slowly fill his pants.

"I said it was ok, and I meant it." Tony says, still rubbing Steve's stomach.

Steve hiccups back an embarrassed sob, he's not even pushing, hasn't been at all, and yet still some comes out. He realizes that he wants it all out now, can't afford a round two, couldn't really afford this round either. He grunts and pushes, letting the rest come out and squish uncomfortably behind his balls and down his thighs. At least it feels relatively solid, Steve thinks vaguely, not that it matters because he's just humiliated himself in front of his best friend and crush.

He leans forward into a kneeling position, making sure his ass doesn't touch the ground, "I don't really feel better, just feel worse in a different way." He says eventually, and Tony, who has been fiddling with something on his undersuit looks up at him momentarily.

"Do you have anything you can clean youself with? Maybe wipe off the suit? I like that one, don't want you to leave it here." He rambles, ripping off a strip of his undersuit.

Steve stands up carefully to make sure nothing shifts or goes anywhere it hasn't been already, and walks over to his small field pack, pulling out a container of wet wipes, and a fresh set of clothes "I usually use these for dirt and blood, and for impromptu hotel stays, but I can certainly make an exception." He says jokingly, despite the embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

Tony helps him out of his suit and boots, only wrinkling his nose a little when the mess is revealed. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, doesn't really smell too much either." He says honestly, and then unceremoniously turns Steve ass first toward the drain, dumping out the mess on top of it.

"Is the suit okay?" Steve asks, turning his head to look at the mess on the floor and blushing red in shame when he sees it.

"Thank me for coating it with a hydrophobic layer on the inside, because there's not a speck on it." Tony says, "Your ass is bad though, like B-A-D bad, and to be honest, this is not how I imagined my first time seeing it, less shit for one thing." 

Steve laughs despite himself, "I'm not gonna ask how you imagined it." He says, and then yelps as Tony runs a cold wet wipe over his asscheek. "Hey! I can do that myself."

"Maybe if you had a mirror, but it's a big mess." Tony states, and then wipes behind Steve's balls, making Steve flinch, "Sorry."

It takes a little bit for Tony to clean Steve up, but once he does, Steve gratefully puts on his fresh clothes.

Tony drops the piece of the undersuit he ripped off earlier onto the mess, covering it completely so the Avengers won't see and wipes off his and Steve's hands with most of the remaining wet wipes.

"We're not got gonna talk about this?" Steve asks hopefully, stuffing his suit into his field pack.

"I'm definitely gonna poke fun at you about it when we're alone, yeah." Tony says, "But mostly I just wanna see your ass when it's clean, no more shit ever again preferably."

"I couldn't agree more, about both of those things." Steve says, and pulls Tony into a hug. 

At that very moment, Thor's hammer makes a hole in the wall and he calls through it, "This is not the time to be hugging, my friends!"


End file.
